sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
David Kirschner
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | othername = | nationality = American | alma mater = University of Southern California School of Cinematic Arts | years_active = 1983–present | spouse = Liz Kirschner | occupation = Film producer, television producer, screenwriter | notable works = An American Tail Child's Play Curious George | homepage = }} David M. Kirschner (born May 29, 1955) is an American film and television producer and screenwriter. His producing credits include the animated feature An American Tail and Child's Play horror film series. Career After studying at the University of Southern California School of Cinematic Arts, Kirschner began his career designing album cover art for Neil Diamond, most notably Neil Diamond's The Jazz Singer, and illustrating characters for the Muppets and Sesame Street. In 1983, Kirschner created and released children's book series Rose Petal Place, which spawned two Television specials, toys, clothing and a wide array of licensed consumer products. In 1986, Kirschner created and executive produced An American Tail, which was co-executive produced by Steven Spielberg, and, at its release, was the highest grossing non-Disney produced animated feature of all-time. It was followed by its theatrical sequel An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991), the television series Fievel's American Tails, and two direct-to-video sequels. Kirschner was appointed chairman of Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1989, where he created and executive produced many films, specials and shows, including Wake, Rattle & Roll, Gravedale High and The Pirates of Dark Water. Kirschner is also creator of the Chucky animatronic doll which is featured in the Chucky series. He has produced all seven films in the franchise, including the recent Curse of Chucky and Cult of Chucky, direct-to-video films made by Universal 1440 Entertainment. Other notable productions include 1997's Cats Don't Dance, winner of the 25th annual Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, 2006's Curious George, based upon the book series of the same name The Martian Child, and Golden Globe-nominated Miss Potter. His recent work includes, executive producer on Curious George, Hocus Pocus 2: Rise of the Elder Witch (In-Development for Disney), Cult of Chucky (for Universal 1440 Entertainment), Random (In Pre-Production for The Weinstein Company) and Garden District (In-Development for Dimension Films). Kirschner is currently head of his own production company, David Kirschner Productions. Filmography as producer Film * Rose Petal Place (1984) * Rose Petal Place: Real Friends (1985) * An American Tail (1986) executive producer * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * The Dreamer of Oz (1990) * Child's Play 3 (1991) executive producer * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) executive producer * Monster in My Pocket: The Big Scream (1992) * Once Upon a Forest (1993) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * The Halloween Tree (1993) executive producer * The Town That Santa Forgot (1993) * The Flintstones (1994) executive producer * The Pagemaster (1994) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) Based on characters * Bride of Chucky (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Based on characters * Titan A.E. (2000) * Frailty (2001) * Secondhand Lions (2003) * Seed of Chucky (2004) * Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) * Curious George (2006) * Miss Potter (2006) * Martian Child (2007) * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2010) executive producer * Curse of Chucky (2013) * Cult of Chucky (2017) Television * Poochinski (1990, failed TV pilot) * Gravedale High (1990) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990–1991, season 1 only) * Wake, Rattle & Roll (1990–1991) * The Pirates of Dark Water (1991–1993) * The Addams Family (1992–1993) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * Capitol Critters (1992) * Fish Police (1992) * Earth: Final Conflict (1997–2002) * Five Days to Midnight (2004) * Curious George (2006–15) References External links * Category:1955 births Category:American illustrators Category:American film producers Category:American television producers Category:American male writers Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:Living people